TUAOA:Mother's penance
by Lunar Kitsune83
Summary: What if Kushina was alive and rejected naruto. How would she pay for her crimes. Why in the seal
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto

No clouds were out today as the sun shined on the crowds heading for the stadium. It was the day for the chunin exam finals. Everyone was going to see the loyal Uchiha show how powerful Konoha was. Yet some went just to see their village's jinchuriki get his ass handed to him and possible killed. At least they hoped.

One in particular was a red headed woman with green eyes. She slowly walked to where the Sandame Hokage was sitting. When she got there he turned to greet the new arrival only for his eyes to widen then he frowned.

"Sandame-sama" the woman replied while bowing politely.

"Namikaze-san, What a pleasant surprise. Might I ask what brought you here?" Asked Sarutobi Hiruzen gruffly.

"I see we are not going to get along. I wont start this argument if you wont." Hissed the red head. Sarutobi just scowled at her. "Besides today my son will be set free of that monster that has taken control of him." The hokage looked at with worry on his face.

"What have you do Kushina?" Hiruzen asked with killer intent lacing his words.

"Oh nothing. Just got Hiashi to let me train the boy a little so that even should the demon start to use it's powers Neji will still kill it. Especially since he has gotten no training from anyone except the basics. Even Kakashi agreed to not train the boy like the rest of the civilian council and I wanted since you let it graduate."

Hiruzen took a few minutes to digest what Kushina had said and then bit his thumb and went through some seals, slamming his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" In a puff of smoke a small chimpanzee appeared. Hiruzen looked at it and said, "Tell Naruto and Hinata 'The glass house is ready to be broken." The chimpanzee then disappeared and Hiruzen turned back to Kushina. He smiled a vicious smile and said "How about we make a bet."

Kushina smiled back cautiously after what just happened. "What are the wagers."

"Simple, if Neji wins I will stop my defense of Naruto. If Naruto wins you have to except your responsibilities as a mother. Look at the notes on the Shiki Fuujin seal like I told you thirteen years ago. Even though I won't have to worry since he learns about you and his father when he gain chunin and when he gains jonin he will become clan head weather you like it or not."

"Well I'll not have to worry about that since the civilian council and elder advisers will never allow his promotion. Not even if you got the rest of the clan heads on your side." Kushina smirked thinking she would never let that thing near anything of her husbands. Kushina's smirk left her as she saw Hiruzen was still smiling.

"Ah yes the civilian council and my '_advisers_'. Well it just so happens that I found an old law that your husband had yet to put into affect and have just signed it into commission this morning. It effectively disbands the civilian council since this is a military village. They will never be able to be reformed. So let's handle that now." with a snap of his fingers a few squads of ANBU had appeared in the civilian council section and handed them the notice of their dispersal. A few councilors tried to protest only to be grabbed and shushin'd away

Kushina was looking wide eyed and sputtering. After a few minutes an angry shuffling was heard. The ninja about Sarutobi's age appeared before the two in the hokage's viewing stand. The one with the bandaged eye and cane spoke for the others.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi. You can't make laws without the approval of the whole council." As he glared at the sitting old man. The other two elders nodded their heads in agreement. Hiruzen's smile just widened.

"That my 'friend' is the beginning of change. I have let to many things slide because of old age. Now I am rectifying the problem. Before his death the fourth set up a bunch of backup plans for almost of all possibilities. The one that he did not account for was the betrayal of his wife."

"At this Kushina snorted. "I did not betray my husband. I honored him by keeping that thing away from tarnishing his good name."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night Kushina." Sarutobi continued "Because of this I had to bide my time. With the help of a few loyal nin." At this two swords went through the bandaged mans head and heart respectively. Sarutobi stopped talking and watched the other man die as a neko and tiger masked ANBU pulled out their weapons from the newly minted cadaver. The neko masked ANBU then lopped of the bandaged man's head. Sarutobi then bent down and lifted the head and held it in a dramatic pose. "Alas poor Danzo, I knew him well." with a chuckle Sarutobi turned to the two ANBU. "Neko, Tiger, The glass house is ready to be broken."

The still wide eyed Kushina and elders just stared. Finally the other male of the group found his voice. "Sarutobi you have exceeded your authority you will be removed as hokage for this."

At this Sarutobi laughed. "You seem to think you still have any authority." With a signal four more ANBU appeared. Two by each elder. "I would kill you two but I wont deny Moegi and Udon their grandparents. For their sakes I do not kill you. Still you both will be on house arrest since I have enough on you two to kill everyone in your family." Said Sarutobi.

The two elders were as pale as could be. They lowered their head in acceptance after a few moments knowing that their families were not worth their pride. Finally they were escorted away. Sarutobi turned back to Kushina. "Now that the problems I have dealt with for a while have been taken care of. I sense the Kazekage coming. Let's greet him then enjoy the matches." Kushina just nodded dumbly as she watched the last of the support she had when dealing with her '_son'_ either killed arrested or escorted away. "_At least I still have the Hyuuga on my side._" she thought to herself not seeing the glint in Sarutobi's eyes.

At the same time across town. In a training ground we see two teens talking. One is a 'nervous looking' blond haired boy in orange. The other a 'shy looking' black haired that was highlighted blue girl with a baggy beige coat trying to give said boy encouragement. A small Chimpanzee suddenly appears between them.

"Sarutobi-sama said 'The glass house is ready to be broken." screeched the monkey. At those words the two teens became noticeably different. The 'shy girl' stepped from behind where she was half hiding standing up tall and a confident look in hr eyes. While the 'nervous blond' stop with the nervous twitching and had a calm serious look now.

"Looks like Sandaime-sama is finally ready, Hinata-chan" said the blond. The girl looked back at him and nodded before a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"I wonder how everyone's gonna handle the fact that we have been acting all these years Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata. It's going to be fun with what kaa-san and the elders planned since tou-san started to act the way he has."

"Well losing tou-san was what started his and Kushina's degradation." Naruto spoke venomously. A look from Hinata had him sighing. "I know you want me to give her a chance but we have already discussed this as impossible. She has openly stated that I am only a monster who took away her husband and child from her."

Hinata looked at him and sighed. "Fine, Let's just go get ready." with that the two teens disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At the arena the people were getting anxious for things to start. Finally Sarutobi stood up and looked at the crowd. Starting his welcome speech everyone's attention was on him so no one notice the flash of yellow light appear in the arena. Finally the ref looked around and said.

"You know the rule from the preliminaries. They are the same. Now I want everyone but Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto to head up to the stands." With this everyone turn to see the late Naruto was in fact there. Everyone that lived in Konoha eyes widened when they saw his new look. Gone was the eyesore of a jumpsuit in it's place was an outfit they only saw on one man. At the fact that the demon container looked so much like a younger version of the late hokage. As they got over their shock The older generation started to murmur darkly. While those who knew Naruto still had their mouths on the ground. The proctor turn to the two combatants after getting over his shock and cleared his throat. "Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji hajime!!!"

The proctor jumped back to get out of the fight. Neji had gotten into the stance that had made his family famous as Naruto got into a stance that made Kushina gasp. Neji looked at Naruto with discuss. He wondered why the Sandaime had let this thing live for so long. "I hope you do not think you are going to win. Fate has declared I will win you monster." At this Naruto frowned. Then his face lit up in a mischievous smile. Naruto went through a few hand seal and the area was engulfed in a cloud of smoke as Neji got into a tighter stance to defend himself the blond the smoke cleared. Neji's mouth instantly dropped. Standing at a podium was Naruto now wearing a priests robes. In front of Naruto was a bunch of people sitting in rows. Naruto then began to have a sermon.

"Fate, Is their really a fate. If there is what has it done for me. Has it given my enemies the herpes. Did it give me the fresh equipment I needed for training. No it did not. What has fate really done for any of us." with this he started to dance a little. "Hyuuga this, destiny that, fate hit me with a wiffle ball bat reh eh heh eh he he" he then turned to one of the other people sitting in the pews. When people looked at this person their eyes widened again. Sitting their dressed in a black hakama and a form fitting black shirt was Hinata. "Hinata-chan what has fate done for you."

The girl looked up at Naruto and said in a voice that brimmed with confidence. "Why now that I think about it. It has done nothing for me nothing at all. Fate made my father a prick who thinks I'm weak and also blame the man I love for the death of his friend." said as she got up from her seat. "It forced me to hide behind a mask of frailty since my kaa-san's 'death'. No why should we listen to fate there is no reason to." with this the whole thing disappeared and Hinata vanished in a swirl of leaves.

At this point Neji was murderous as his whole look on life was questioned. Blindly he attacked Naruto who shook his head and then vanished before Neji. Neji was suddenly stopped in his tracks with a fist to his gut. Naruto then spun around and slammed the back of his hand into Neji's head. Neji hit the ground and left an imprint. His foot twitched in the air. Naruto sighed and looked at the proctor.

"You can check him he's out." the proctor walked up to Neji's body and turned him over true to Naruto's word the Hyuuga 'genius' was out cold. The proctor got up and called the medics then raised his voice.

"Winner of the first match Uzumaki Naruto." The audience sat there in silence at what they thought would be a one sided victory. They got what they wanted but just not what they had expected. The proctor called for the next match as everyone was sitting their. Only one of the opponents showed. After a few minutes when the opponent did not show he was disqualified. This knocked the audience out of their shock. They started to boo but were silence by the hokage.

"Silence!!! The genin Uchiha Sasuke was given his chance to show and has not shown. There for he is disqualified." As Sarutobi was speaking feathers started to fall from the sky and people started to fall asleep. The ninja dispelled the genjutsu and started to attack the ones who were attack the civilian populace. Sarutobi and Kushina were dragged to the top of a building and Naruto, Hinata and Gaara had all disappeared.

* * *

Hint and suggestions by dracohalo117


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto. A reminder to myself since I forgot last chapter, I also don't own little nicky or hamlet though why a dead guy would sue me is beyond my reasoning capabilities.

Again thanks to Dracohalo for suggestions and editing.

Sarutobi sat in his seat as he watched the Hyuuga prodigy get his beliefs made fun of by Uzumaki Naruto. He turned to look at Kushina and smirked at her disbelieving look. To him this was the best day he had lived so far in a long time. He turned back to the match to see that Naruto had ended it swiftly. He the turned back to Kushina and snidely remarked. "So much for that boy being able to win against Naruto. Can't wait to see what he has to say about you. Oh wait I already know what he is going to say. Something a long the lines of how much an baka you are. You have already lost you chance with him but as per our bet you will do everything that we agreed upon."

Sarutobi turned as a ninja appeared next to him. "Sandaime-sama we have no word of the whereabouts of the Uchiha heir what should we do." At hearing this the Kazekage gritted his teeth.

"_I can't start the invasion yet I must see some of the boys progress." _With this he turned to the Hokage and said. "Hokage-sama maybe we should postpone his match till later after all it is the reason why most have come here." Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage with an unreadable look.

"Now Kazekage-sama you know we can not bend the rules for anyone. I will not change tradition." as Sarutobi was speaking he noticed that the shock of naruto winning had worn off as the Uchiha clan heir was disqualified. When the people started to boo and hiss their disapproval Sarutobi stood and angrily said "Silence!!! The genin Uchiha Sasuke was given his chance to show and has not shown. There for he is disqualified." As Sarutobi was speaking feathers started to fall from the sky and people started to fall asleep. He looked back at the Kazekage and said "So you could not wait till after this was over Orochimaru. At this the Kazekage's eyes widened then narrowed.

"When did you figure out it was me." Hissed the false kage as he ripped off his mask to show a face that Sarutobi had not seen for five years when he had stopped his students twisted experiments. He smiled as he looked at his student.

"What did you think I would not recognize you chakra signature. You have a long way to go before you could fool me." At this Sarutobi launch himself at Orochimaru who jumped from his seat and the stand. He landed on a roof that had a view of all of Konohagure and waited for Sarutobi to get there. As this was going on the ANBU that was surrounding the two kage's attacked each other with the ANBU slicing the other two in half. They then proceeded to follow the Hokage only to be attacked from behind by four assailants. This delayed the ANBU and the four assailants surrounded Orochimaru Sarutobi and Kushina, who had followed the aged man despite their differences. The four then went through hand seal and shouted as they slammed their hands on the ground.

"Ninpo: Shishienjin!" with this a shield raised around the group. A lone ANBU that could not stop ran into the shield and burst into flames. The other ANBU stopped before they hit and sat back watching knowing that was all they could do. Inside the shield the four who created it made one around themselves. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at his old student.

"I guess it is time to correct the mistake I made years ago." mumbled Sarutobi who tossed a shuriken and went through a few hand seals and said "Shuriken Kage Bushen no Jutsu" at the same time Kushina had thrown her own shuriken and followed suit with Sarutobi. Orochimaru went through his own hand seals and said.

"Kuchiyose: Edotensei" with this a coffin with the number three appeared. " three" another with two on it appeared "two" Sarutobi figuring out what was going on knew he did not react in time to stop the one person to be a problem for him did manage to cancel the last from appearing. Orochimaru smirked from behind the two coffins that did raise. "To bad Sarutobi-sensei you will still have to deal with the strongest of the hokages. It looks like Konoha will fall!!"

"Sarutobi what the heck is going on?!" yelled Kushina. Sarutobi looked back at the woman with sorrow and pity.

"I'm sorry Kushina I did not protect him from desecration. I do hope though that where ever he was at he did not have to watch what you have become." Sarutobi said to the woman whose eyes went widen and turn to see the lids of the caskets fall to the ground. A hand reached out and grasped the edge of each casket and pulled the men that where inside out into the open. Kushina's mouth dropped in horror as she saw the shock of blond hair that was her late husband. Sarutobi looked sadly at his successor then turned his attention to his predecessor. Standing there was Tobirama the Second Hokage. Both kage's opened their eyes and they widened at seeing while one quickly narrowed at seeing who was their. Tobirama was the first to speak.

"Long time no see Saru." spoke the second in a haunted disembodied voice. The fourth was the next speak his voice no less haunting but also laced with rage and pain.

"Hey old man, Kushina it's been a while." he looked at Kushina and his anger turned into unbridled hatred."Tell me Kushina how is our son....wait don't I already know. You abandoned him to an orphanage. You never protected him and you have seen that he is abused for no other reason than you loss your husband to the creature sealed in your son. So to console yourself your denied your son everything and justified it by saying that he was the demon."

Kushina looked at her husband stunned then got indignant. "How dare you say that 'thing is our son. If I had my way 'it'...." Kushina was quieted by a fist to the gut by her late husband the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He then spun and back handed her which slammed her face into the concrete.

While this was going on Sarutobi and Tobirama were still talking. "I never thought I would see you two again and under such circumstances. I am sorry." said the man with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know who the young one is but it looks like he has a few family problems to take care of." Tobirama was interrupted at this point by an impatient Orochimaru.

"Enough with the old folks talk. Why don't we get this match started." said Orochimaru as he placed a kunai with a seal in the back of Tobirama's head. While this was going on Sarutobi wondered.

"_Wait if the resurrected are not suppose to be able to move till they get the seal then how? Ah my young student you have made a grave mistake and your arrogance is going to cost you." _as he looked over to the fourth who had slammed his 'wife' into the ground again while still yelling at her about how she treated their child. He sighed and let out a small laugh at the Irony of the situation at hand. He then started up wit hand seals and breathed out a gout of fire. "_Katon: Karyuendan" _He thought. As the flames made their way towards the second he made hand seals of his own before spitting out a large amount of water.

"_Suiton:Suijinheki" _The water then formed a barrier around the second and Orochimaru. He then made a few more seals and the water gathered into a dragon and attacked Sarutobi. Who quickly spat out a wall of mud

"_Doton: Doryuheki" _After the water died down Sarutobi went through more seal and bit his thumb. Slamming it down yelled. "Kuchiyose: Monkey King Enma" As he finished Orochimaru laughed as he spit up a snake who then released a sword.

"How stupid can you be. I showed you everything that was going into the seal." yelled Minato as he kicked Kushina in the stomach. She flew back and hit the ground hard skidding to a stop by a young girl with red hair.

"Holy fucking shit what you do to piss the motherfucker off? Said the girl.

"Tayuya watch your language." yelled a over weight boy , "And concentrate on the barrier."

"Fuck off fat boy. Can't you see this is getting interesting. So please explain how the fuck did you piss off the living dead?" asked a curious Tayuya. Before Kushina could answer she was elbowed further into the roof.

"Sorry, she's a little busy right now can I take a message." said Minato as he lifted Kushina bodily out of the roof. Seeing this Tayuya quickly shook her head not wanting to bother the kage from his task. Kushina tried to take a swing at the man holding her only for it to be caught. "Tsk, tsk trying to do harm to me. You should be concentrating on yourself." As he took her arm and bent it at an impossible angle till it broke. He then let her got to punch her again in the stomach. As Kushina fell to the ground she was immediately kicked into the air. "So how does it feel? Probably not half as bad as what our son has been through." said Minato as he got ready to attack her more.

"So it's finally come to this has it." said Enma

"Yes it's time I fix my mistake from all those years ago." Said Sarutobi. "Enma Indestructible Nyoi Staff" with this Enma transformed into what looked like a magicians wand. Sarutobi sweat dropped and thought "_It really could look better"_ He then launch an attack at Orochimaru who blocked his attack with his sword. Sarutobi was kicked from Orochimaru by the second. As he landed he noticed that the staff was getting heavier. Sarutobi charged for another strike as did the second and Orochimaru. They were all halted when the beaten and bruised body of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze landed between them. The fourth then landed, looked around and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry if I disturbed your fight but thing were not going the way they should." said Minato getting a sweat drop from everyone. "Now that I'm almost done with family business" with this Kushina let's out a pained moan. "I have a few other things to take care of. First." Minato then disappears only to reappear behind the second. His hand shoots out into the back of the mans head and pulls out then kunai that was placed in there. Orochimaru looks on stunned that the fourth did this. Seeing the confused look on his students face Sarutobi explained.

"You made a grave mistake by raising the fourth. A man who belongs to the Shinigami. You should have figured that out when he started to move without the seal." Chuckled the old man as he watched his student look at him with fright. "Yes that means he has been moving of his own free will."

"Sorta old man I've been moving in accordance of the will of both Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama." Responded Minato who had just released the second from the world of the living only to find in the ash the dead body of a young boy. Minato looked at him with pity then turned to Orochimaru. "So you would use your own subordinates for a sacrifice, a pity." Orochimaru looks back at the fourth with rage in his eyes.

"No, I will not be denied my revenge. Not you or even the gods will stop me from destroying Konoha." He charged at the fourth only to be caught by a kage bushin. Struggle as he might he could not get free. "Now that your held down. Orochimaru you have been charged by Kami-sama for sins against creation and attempting to become immortal. Your punishment." at this the fourth went through hand seals at a fast past. "Death in eternal struggle with me." the spectators watched as the body of Orochimaru went limp in the kage bushin's arms. Dropping the now corps they saw a seal on the clones stomach. It then went up in smoke. Minato turned to Kushina on the ground. "You my, oh so darling, wife" he spat sarcastically "Will get a different fate."

Kushina could hardly lift her head. Still she looked at her husband and spit on his shoe. She felt betrayed by her husband for him attacking for doing the right thing. How the man could not see that their son was dead was beyond her. All through the beating he kept telling how stupid she was. He was the one who was wrong not she.

"Kami-sama has judge you unfit for the afterlife. So as punishment till you have made amends for your sin. You will live the rest of your days within your own son."Said Minato. Sarutobi's mouth dropped.

"_I must be getting old did he just say that the gods have punished Kushina to the seal. How is that possible? Wait, what will Naruto do when he finds out. He's going to be pissed." _Thought Sarutobi as he cleared out his ear with his picky. Kushina just looked on with eyes blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Trying to speak, she only coughed up blood. Her battered and bruised eyes held a desperate plea that Minato ignored. Minato walked up to Kushina and lifted her up by the neck. Kushina's eyes widened in horror as the last thing she saw was her husbands body crumpling to dust. "_Hoo-boy thank god I got rid of the civilians they would throw a conniption fit. Wait why would the gods punish a mortal. Why would they interfere. It just does not pan out. I hope I live long enough to see how this pans out" _Sarutobi thought as his face went through a mixture of emotions mostly predominately confusion. Soon the shield came down and the ANBU surrounding it captured the four who created it. Looking around Sarutobi saw that the fighting was winding down. "I guess it's time to send for her to replace me." Sarutobi spoke to himself as he walked away getting ready to due post war damage control.

Drip...Drip "Ugh" Kushina slowly opened her eyes. After a few minutes trying to adjust to everything around her she slowly got up from the ground as she heard water dripping. When she was standing she looked around to see she was in a cell that was very large. Deciding not to stay in this place she tries to leave through the bars. Unfortunately as she starts to slip through she is shocked back into the cage. Once she gets up she decides to head the other way. Turning around she sees that it gets darker the further she goes in. Hearing breathing coming from that direction she calls out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" To her horror red eyes twice the size of her open and then a grinning mouth opens.

**"Hello ningen!"**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Mai Hime.

Hints suggestions and summons from Dracohalo117

Naruto was slowly heading to the competitors box. The quiet of the stadium made him chuckle. He looked at the other contestants to see that most were stunned by his change. The only one who didn't had a smirk on his face. The boy with black hair that oddly looked like a pineapple spoke first.

"So Sarutobi finally gave the all clear on glass house?" The boy asked. He got a nod from Naruto who smiled back. The boy then stuck out his hand. Naruto grasped the hand and gave a firm shake. "It's good to finally have you back. It's been two years since your training with my family ended and kaa-san was wondering how you were doing. I would have asked you over but it would be to troublesome for all included if it was found out that you were friendly with us."

"I know Shikamaru with Kushina breathing down everyone's back to keep away from me. It was hard to get all the training in with her making random visits to see if your parents would help in getting ride of the 'demon'." said Naruto with distaste. Shikamaru just nodded. As this was going on they both heard that Sasuke was disqualified for being a no show before they notice the genjutsu. "Take them out I will deal with Gaara with Hinata." Naruto disappeared as Shikamaru's shadow attached to the two older siblings from Suna.

"Troublesome as it may be but I cant let you go." Said a yawning Shikamaru. The two looked on wide eyed not being able to move.

"When did you do this." Asked the male sibling. He was confused as he had not seen the boy make a hand sign. The boy turned around and pulled one of his hands out of his pocket which was in a half rat seal.

"As soon as the feathers started to fall. Since we did not know if you were the enemy it was just a precaution. From the way you just spoke I am taking you in as a pow. Besides would have been to troublesome to have you help out your sibling. Now that is taken care of. Shino please tie them up. Also make sure to drain the puppet users chakra we don't need the puppet to help them escape." said Shikamaru getting a nod from the boy with sunglasses who went about his task.

Down on the field both Naruto and Hinata appeared next to each other as they saw the sand jonin giving orders to the final member of the team. "We need to get him out of here before he causes any damage." Naruto said when he saw the sand start to cover the other boy. "Crap we have to get him out of here and fast. I have no clue what he's doing and I can't talk to Kyuubi for some reason. It's like were being blocked." Getting a nod from Hinata as well as a comforting squeeze to the arm the two took off charging at the boy as the sand slowly consumed him. Before the sand got half way around Gaara both Naruto and Hinata were there holding onto the boy. Naruto quickly reached over putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder. In a flash they were gone. The sand that had been rising up fell to the ground useless.

"_Shit without Gaara this will be much tougher."_ thought the jonin that was ordering Gaara around. His attention was immediately taken from those thoughts as he was attacked by the proctor of the exam.

In the forests out side of Konoha all was quiet until in a flash three figures appeared and two jumped away from the third. As they got further away they both went through hand seals as they saw the sand chasing after them. As they finished they screamed out.

"Combi Hyoton: Hyorekuudon!!" From Naruto a blast of cold air was breathed out while Hinata spat out a large amount of water. The two jutsu met half way to the sand coming at the two and the water froze over. The ice bullet continued till it hit the incoming sand. When that happened the ice shattered into a fine mist and continued on down the sand. The boy sensing something was wrong retracted his sand only for the sand that the mist did not cover to come back to him. The mist slowly cleared away to show that the sand was trapped in ice which then fell to the ground. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"See now are you happy that I met Haku." Only to receive a glare from said girl. Naruto flinched back knowing she was still mad. "I told you I was sorry that she kissed me. I still had to wear the mask in front of teme and fan-girl teme. Please stop being mad about her. You know that nothing else happened. Plus you got to take advantage of me for a week."

With a sigh, Hinata nodded. "I know Naruto-kun. I'm not upset with you but still did you have to bring her up at a time like this." at this sand wrapped around Hinata only to crush a conveniently placed log. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Hinata reappeared next to him. "We still have to take care of Suna'a Jinchuuriki, Gaara." as they both jumped back and went through a multitude of hand seals ending in bird at the same time.

"Combi Hyoton: Hyuryudon!!" they screamed as the air around Naruto became freezing cold and turn into a dragon that had wrapped around him before it headed towards Gaara. It combined a second later with a water dragon from Hinata. The Combined attack headed straight at Gaara and hit him dead on. With an explosion a fine mist covered the area. When it cleared it showed a dome of sand frozen in the middle of an ice waste land. Naruto and Hinata stayed tense to be ready for anything to happen. After a minute the ice exploded as the sand started to coalesce into a new form. When it stopped growing a giant tanuki was looking down on them. The figure of Gaara at the top of it's head.

"Yes this is what I'm looking for. The two of you will prove my existence. Now die." Said Gaara with a sicking grin on his face. The giant monster moved it's arm forward with the sand charging at Naruto and Hinata. This continued for a while till it got lucky and captured them both. "Subaka Kyu" came the monotone voice of Gaara. The sand formed into a ball around the two "Subaka So..." as Gaara was about to finish his move a voice from inside the ball yelled.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" the ball then exploded outward. The thing was that instead of smoke like was typical from the jutsu it exploded in fire. As the fire expanded in the air you could her a feminine say.

"I hope you didn't summon the boss. You read what the scroll said." said Hinata as the flames grew under them.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I didn't." said Naruto as the head of the summon they appeared on came out of the flames. In the middle of the creatures mouth was a giant sword that went through to the other side. It let out a few long sounds that one might confuse for a whales call. Naruto and Hinata stared wide eye as they looked at the rest of the creature. The whole body was wight with black areas in lines in different area's. All six of it's eyes were next to it's mouth which looked like it could unhinge itself. It coiled around itself as it had no hind legs. Spikes running along it's neck and what looked like armor around it's chest. Naruto whistled as he had only summoned smaller creatures till now. "Look Hinata-chan. If what Kyoshi said is true then I just summoned Kagutsuchi. We need to be careful we could destroy the country side with his attacks. On the better side I'm getting closer Maybe if we defeat a few of the other container of the Bijuu I could finally summon Ankoku of the Makai no Ryu." said Naruto with an excited look in his eye.

"Don't get to excited Naruto-kun. We are not sure of that." said Hinata. As this was going on Gaara was looking at the two on the dragon with a gleam in his eyes. He then started to do hand seals. When he finished he feel asleep. The tanuki eyes change to have a cross of sorts and it looked around.

"Yeeesss I'm free and look I get to kill something right off the bat." It yelled. It then inhaled a large amount of air and spit it out. "Futon: Rekuudon!!" Th dragon beat it's wing and swiftly took to the air. Fallowing the dragon it spit out a few more air bullets. Naruto not liking being on the defense yelled.

"Kagutsuchi attack!!" the dragon gave a long trilling sound. It's mouth opened as it took a deep breathe. It's neck bulged as the attack came up it's throat and a fireball blasted from it's mouth. The two attacks met in the middle but the fireball quickly over powered the wind blast and headed straight toward the wide eyed tanuki. Quickly a large sand shield came up to protect both the Bijuu and it's host. Unfortunately the fire was so hot that it turned the sand molten and melted it all. The tanuki used the few seconds it had to get away from the fire. It's right leg was still partially caught and turned to glass. It's movements slowed the dragon took advantage to dive at the other creature. It's claws wrapped around the creature as the two children jumped onto the head towards the still unconscious Gaara. As they were moving they were constantly forced to jump out of the way of sand trying to capture them. When they reached the head naruto pulled out a seal tag that had been prepared for in case he lost control of the Kyuubi. He picked up speed and slammed the tag on Gaara's head.

"Nooooo, I just got out." Yelled the tanuki as it was forced back into the seal. Naruto, Hinata and Gaara all fell to the ground as the sand collapsed in on itself. Gaara laying on the ground looked at the two other teens with fear in his eyes.

"No, My existences will not end." Gaara screamed the fear in his voice and was palpable in the air. Naruto looked at him confused while still trying to catch his breath. He turned to Hinata who just shook her head. Naruto turn back to Gaara.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want to help you. One of my sensei's is a seal master. From what we have seen you have a weak seal around the Shukaku." spoke Naruto. He then turned to Hinata and said. "Hinata-chan can you heal him a bit. We need to get moving back to Konoha. We might be needed."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." responded Hinata. She walked up to Gaara who was still weakened and started to slowly heal him. Naruto watch still amazed like always at how Hinata was good at the healing arts.

"_I can't wait till Tsunade-baa-chan comes back to konoha to officially take over Hinata's training._" thought Naruto as he thought back to all the training they had after the incident with Kumo. Shaking his head from the negative thoughts that line of thinking brought to him he smiled as Hinata helped Gaara up. They slowly made there way back to Konoha learning about each other along the way.

"I can't believe that your mother did that to you but I guess it can happen since my father is not 'father of the year' material" Said Gaara as they had continued on. As they got close to the gates of Konoha they could see the battle slowly coming to and end. Suddenly a bright flash from atop the Hokage tower made them all blink.

"Aahhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Naruto as his stomach started to burn. He curled up as he feel to the ground clutching his stomach. Hinata ran up next to Naruto and pulled up his shirt to see that his seal was visible and glowing. Hinata did not know what to do the panic clearly written on her face. After a few seconds she decided to find Jiraiya to see what was up. She looked at Gaara and asked.

"Can you help me with him we need to find the one who will fix your seal. His seal is reacting to that light but I don't know what is happening." As this was happening Naruto had gone quiet as the pain had been to much and he fell unconscious. Gaara nodded and walked up next to Naruto to help Hinata lift him. After a while they had found Jiraiya at the hokage tower talking to Sarutobi. Clearing her throat got the two men to pay attention to them. Noticing the state of Naruto them both quickly ushered the children into the tower. Once in the Hokage's office they set Naruto down onto the couch. Sarutobi looking at the other two sigh as he started to explain what was going on with Naruto.

Drip...drip...drip was the sound that Naruto woke up to. Noticing that he was in his mind scape he went to see why he had been cut of from the Kyuubi. When he got there he started to head to the cage only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around Naruto's eye's widened.

"We have much to speak about, my son"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Hints suggestions from dracohalo

Naruto stared at the person before him. Shock clearly written on his face. Blue eyes looked into similar blue eyes. Naruto's mouth hung open and tried to move as he saw the man standing there. The mans eyes held a sadness Naruto had only seen in a few who looked at him. Getting over his shock after a few minutes Naruto's eyes narrowed and without warning struck the man in the stomach catching him unaware. Folding over the punch the man coughed up blood. The man slowly got up and looked at Naruto again blood dripping from his lip.

"I guess I deserve that." Hissed the man wiping the blood from his face. "Naruto are you finished now." A nod was his only response. "You know who I am, so I wont go into that. We have more important things to discuss. The first being that after you wake up you will be granted your rightful title as heir to the Namikaze clan. Like you should have long ago." Naruto's mouth dropped and he started to speak but was interrupted by the other blond. "You can sort that out later. Now on to more important things." At this they were interrupted by a scream behind them. Naruto started to turn to see what had screamed but he was stopped by the fourth. "Naruto we are getting onto the subject of why your seal acted like it did."

"Yes, I want to know what the hell happened is the seal breaking." Naruto looked desperate at this point cause he did not want anyone to get hurt from the release of Kyuubi. The fourth shook his head. Naruto sighed as he was not going to die. He looked to the fourth who continued .

"Naruto as you know I gave up my life to the Shinigami-sama for sealing the Kyuubi into you. What you don't know is that put you under his watch. Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama have been watching you all your life. As for myself I was aloud to watch as well. Consider it my '_punishment_' for my blind faith in my village." Minato said with tears in his eyes. Naruto sighed and walked over to the fourth.

"Look I see that you regret what you did. Still it's the past and it belongs their. I know I might be a hypocrite for saying that because of Kushina but I have my reasons. She deserve what she will get when the time comes." another scream has Naruto turning around again only for Minato to stop him again. Naruto was confused as to why the fourth would not let him look at his prisoner. As he was about to question the man he was stopped by a raised hand.

"We will get to that scream now as well as why your seal acted up. They both are for the same reason. Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama decided that what your 'mother' did to you was worth death. The problem was that because of all the good she did in life she could not go to makai but what she did to you keeps her out of Kami's realm. As they were think of a way for her to either damn herself or redeem herself they came up with and idea." Naruto started to scowl as he was not liking where this was going. "The reason your seal acted up was because they decided for her to be sealed into you."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he lowered his head. "No" Naruto whispered.

"What was that Naruto?" questioned his father. Naruto said the same thing only louder. Minato still not hearing what was said asked him to repeat himself again. Naruto looked up into his fathers eyes his own brimming with anger.

"I said Hell NO I will not let that bitch be in here after what she has done to me. Kami, Shinigami, where the fuck are you? I want that bitch out of my body." Naruto started to scream and yell. After a few seconds Naruto was interrupted by a hollow disembodied voice.

"**I'm sorry but it can not be done.**" said the voice. Naruto looked around searching for who spoke. After what felt like minutes Naruto's anger got the best of him.

"What do you mean She can't be released. You put her in here now take her out." Yelled the blond. Suddenly before the blond a being that gave off the feeling of death warmed over appeared.

"**You have no choice in what we do. You do not understand why it was decided that she will be punished this way and it will stay that way." **said the being as it looked at Naruto with eyes that were just a black void. Naruto stared intimidated by the figure till it's words settled in his head.

"Oh no you don't." His anger returned and got the better of him. "I have all the choice asshole. You used me once without a choice when I was little. My life turned out to be crap. I do have a choice for that." the being looked on amused by the audacity of this mortal who continued to rant at him. "I keep getting used for things against my will not happening this time. Now get that woman out of here Shinigami-sama." Naruto was practically screaming by the end of his rant. The shinigami had begun to chuckle through this and when Naruto finished he was into a full blown laughter. This only served to piss Naruto off more. Before he could release that temper the shinigami spoke.

"**Your are correct in that. Unfortunately it is too late. Now like the Kyuubi should your mother be removed you will die.**" Naruto just looked at the shinigami with a diluted anger knowing that what the shinigami said was a fact. Still hating it. "**Since my business is done I shall take my leave. Boy even though she is your prisoner give her a chance at redemption. That is all that is asked of you.**"

Naruto clenched his hands as he heard the request. "I will think about it." replied Naruto. With that said the shinigami left leaving just Minato and Naruto. Naruto turned to Minato who had been quietly watching the whole time. The man saw the pain in his son's eyes and walked over to hug him. Naruto had stiffed at the contact but then broke down crying. Years of all his pain and not being listened to came back to him. Another scream came from behind them but they just ignored it. Finally Naruto started to breath evenly. Minato looked down to find that Naruto fell asleep. Placing his son down Minato made his way to the cage. At that moment a body hit the ground by the exit.

"So Kushina how does it feel to be with the real demon?" Questioned Minato. A bloody eye opened and in it all you could see was pain, fear and the last was what the man was hopping for, regret. "It's a little late but at least you show it. I wouldn't hope for forgiveness any time soon. You have a lot to make up for. When he wake we will see where you stand. All I can say is you brought this on yourself." A shredded hand slowly reached out for the gate only to be pulled back in as a tail rapped around the broken legs of the woman lying on the ground. Kushina was slowly dragged back into the darkness and the screaming began anew.

Naruto woke to the screams and looked around slowly remembering what had happened he found his father over by the cage. Getting up he walked over and stood next to his father. "That's her right. I hope it's painful. She needs to feel the pain I had to feel growing up." A look from Minato had him sighing. "I know what you are going to say. I get it enough from Hinata-chan. Maybe in time but for now I can't." Confusion crossed Naruto's face. "How won't she die in here with what the Kyuubi sounds like she is doing to her." Another look from Minato made Naruto flinch. "She raised me more than anyone else. She is more a mother to me than Kushina ever will be."

"So you finally admit what I was waiting for. No I'm not mad that it happened. I'm happy that you had someone at least. My time draws short as you will be waking up soon. We will talk more tonight when you sleep. After tonight I will no longer be here. So I will talk to you more then. Good bye for now." Naruto's vision faded to white.

"So is there anything wrong with him." Asked a worried Hinata looking at naruto sleeping on the couch in the Hokage's office. A shake from Jiraiya's head had her calm down a little. After they had got there Gaara had taken a position by the door while everyone else hovered around Naruto. It was at this point that Naruto had waken with a groan. He was quickly tackled into a hug by his friend of a long time. Hearing muffled sob Naruto began to stroke the girls hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh, It's alright Hinata-chan I'm OK. Well for the most part." said Naruto as he continued to stroke her hair. Eventually Hinata calmed and it was at this point that Sarutobi interrupted the tender moment.

"Naruto I know that after what just happened you must be at odds with whatever happened but I need you to tell me. Is Kushina in the seal?" A startled gasp from Hinata as she looked at Naruto. Taking a deep breath to calm himself since he was still pissed at the fact that it had happened he nodded his head getting another gasp from Hinata. She looked between the two and wondered how it happened. Sarutobi continued. "I saw the sealing done. That is how I know. The first thing I need to know is what do you plan to do now that this has happened."

Naruto looked down at Hinata and she could see the pain in his eyes as he had been given another burden. He then turned to Sarutobi. "Right now I'm going to do nothing about her. She can rot where she is. Hinata I know what you are going to say and trust me when I sort out everything I will talk to her but I'm to emotional right now to think this through." Said Naruto as Hinata had started to speak to him with a scowl on her face as she pulled back from the hug. Sighing, she knew that was all she was going to get for now.

"Alright Naruto-kun I believe you." She said with a resigned look. Jiraiya spoke at this point.

"Still to be on the safe side we should have a Yamanaka check inside your head to make sure there is nothing wrong there. The seal is fine. So that we don't need to worry about. I just don't know what having another prisoner will do to you. Sarutobi-sensei I suggest he see Inochi for the next three months just to be sure he is all right." Sarutobi just nodded agreeing with the assessment.

"Now I Have already sent word to my student Tsunade by chimp. It should be back soon with her reply. Given that It will probably take her a while to get back to take over I want you Jiraiya to stand in as temporary kage. My age has caused a lot of problems that should not have happened. I will be at my house relaxing. Naruto I want you to do the same. Hinata take him home to the Namikaze estate. Here are the keys..." at this Sarutobi was interrupted by a mono toned voice.

"If it is alright with you I would like to go with Namikaze-san so he at least has some form of protection. That plus I would like to learn more about how he has lived and got strong since it seems that I was flawed in my thinking." said Gaara. Jiraiya jumped in and said.

"I'm going too. This way I can look at Gaara's seal and strengthen it since it looks like they purposely used a week seal."

"Alright we will continue this tomorrow after everyone is rested and thinking more clearly. We will also all have to attend the council meeting tomorrow with the clan heads." said Sarutobi with a finality. With that everyone left to head home. The night would see many a strange happenings amongst those who went to the Namikaze estate.


End file.
